dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Unique equipment (Origins)
Codex: Items A selection of items from the Codex. Litany of Adralla :Item Type: Plot Item :Location: Circle of Magi :Notes: Used during the Broken Circle quest. Archons of the Imperium :Item Type: Ring Set :Location: ::Dawn: Elven Alienage ::Dusk: Brecilian Forest :Notes: Also known as the Imperium Rings. Havard's Aegis :Item Type: Kite Shield :Location: Tower of Ishal Ancient Elven Armor :Item Type: Medium Armor :Location: ::Boots: Lothering ::Gloves and Armor: Ruined Temple in the Brecilian Forest ::Helmet: Mad Hermit in the Brecilian Forest :Notes: If the boots are not retrieved before completing one of the main quest lines they are permanently lost when Lothering is overrun. If you kill the Mad Hermit before trading for the helmet it is permanently lost. There is no other way to gain the helmet. Aodh :Item Type: Waraxe :Location: Denerim :Notes: Found on an enemy corpse during the Pearls Before Swine sidequest. Bard's Dancing Shoes :Item Type: Light Boots :Location: Party Camp Blood Ring :Item Type: Ring :Location: Proving Grounds in Orzammar :Notes: Won by engaging in a series of duels 'on the side' in the Proving Grounds. Bow of the Golden Sun :Item Type: Longbow :Location: Elven Alienage in Denerim :Notes: Found on an enemy corpse at the culmination of the Unrest in the Alienage quest. Camanae's Barbute :Item Type: Medium Helmet :Location: Sold by Gorim in the Denerim Market District in Denerim :Notes: '''Available after the Landsmeet. Chasind Great Maul : '''Item Type: Maul :Location: Sold by Gorim in the Denerim Market District in Denerim Dark Moon :Item Type: Shortbow :Location: Sold by Varathorn in the Dalish Camp :Notes: Appears after gathering the armies, before completing The Landsmeet quest, is available at that point forward for purchase. Katriel's Grasp :Item Type: Light Gloves :Location: Sold by Gorim in the Denerim Market District in Denerim :Notes: Appears after gathering the armies, before completing The Landsmeet quest, is available at that point forward for purchase. The Life Drinker :Item Type: Amulet :Location: The caverns in the Ruined Temple :Notes: 'Inside a Dragon Egg in Northeast section of the Dragonlings' Lair. The Magister's Shield :'Item Type: Amulet :Location: Deserted Building in Denerim :Notes: Found during The Last Request sidequest. Shadow of the Empire :Item Type: Light Armor :Location: Sold by Legnar in the Orzammar Commons in Orzammar :Notes: Available after the Landsmeet. The Summer Sword :Item Type: Greatsword :Location: Arl of Denerim's Estate in Denerim :Notes: Found on an enemy corpse at the culmination of the Rescue the Queen quest. Thorn of the Dead Gods :Item Type: Daggers, set of three :Location: ::The first is sold in Dane's Refuge, in Lothering ::The second can be stolen from Lord Dace in Orzammar after completing the A Prince's Favor quest. ::The third can be found in a chest at the end of The Drifter's Cache sidequest in Caridin's Cross. :Notes: Each dagger has different stats and abilities, they are listed here in order from weakest to most powerful. (There is need of confirmation that there is some benefit to acquiring all three Thorn of the Dead Gods daggers, or this sentence should be removed.) Thorval's Luck :Item Type: Maul :Location: Sold by Gorim in the Denerim Market District in Denerim :Notes: Appears after gathering the armies, before completing The Landsmeet quest, is available at that point forward for purchase. Yusaris: The Dragonslayer :Item Type: Greatsword :Location: Circle Tower :Notes: Found on an enemy corpse at the culmination of the Watchguard of the Reaching sidequest. Unique Amulets and Rings Unique Armor Sets Unique Weapons thumb|300px|right Ageless :Item Type: Greatsword :Location: Orzammar Palace, in Orzammar :Notes: Must be acquired before the completion of the A Paragon of Her Kind quest. See video for details. Bloodline :Item Type: Waraxe :Location: Ortan Thaig, in the Deep Roads :Notes: Acquired from the corpse of the queen spider - western region beyond the river, in web-covered cavern, activates when approaching Branka's journal Faith's Edge :Item Type: Battleaxe :Location: Caverns under the Ruined Temple. :Notes: Acquired from the corpse of Kolgrim. Keening Blade :Item Type: Longsword :Location: Quaint Hovel in the city of Denerim. :Notes: Found on an enemy corpse at the culmination of the Unbound sidequest. Break Please continue cleanup.... that is move items to unique categories in alphabetical other, you ma also add locations and prices of items, good luck and keep up. Staff of the Magister Lord Purchased from the Quartermaster at the Circle of Magi Starfang Longsword/Greatsword Get the random encounter with the crater, then take the Starmetal to Warden's Keep to have a one or two handed sword made. Due to the fact the Starfang was just created and it's history is yet to be written - the sword does not have a codex page. The Rose's Thorn Dagger Purchased it in a shop in Orzammar. Wintersbreath Staff Available to buy at The Wonders of Thedas shop in Denerim. This is different from the Winter's Breath staff. The Veshialle Waraxe Purchased in party camp. Reaper's Vestments Purchased it at the Wonders Of Thedas. Lifegiver Purchased it at the Wonders Of Thedas. The Spellward ??? Ring of Ages Purchased it at the Wonders Of Thedas. ---- >>>>>>>>>>>>>'BELOW ITEMS STILL IN DISCUSSION'<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ---- Weapons Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding legendary weapons. Spellweaver Longsword Acquired by killing the Cultist Overseer in the eastern cave of the caverns during the search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Can also be found in the Elven Burial Chamber in the Brecilian Ruins, from the Shade. It seems you need to have completed Castle Redcliffe first to have this happen. (needs confirmation) Topsider's Honor Longsword In Deep Roads, find the three pieces, then reassemble them in Ortan Thaig. Winter's Breath Staff It can be obtained through the Warden's Keep DLC. This is different from the Wintersbreath. Imperium Crossbow Pick Pocket merchant in lothering with Leliana (tier 7 weapon) Armor Sets Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding legendary armor. Effort Armor Helmet: Have your dog search for an item in the deep roads. Armor: Picked up off of the Brood Mother after her defeat. (for whatever reason it took like 3 minutes for her to start glittering so i could loot her.) Gloves: You will find 4 piles of rubble in Caridin's Cross. after finding the 4th pile you will be directed via your HUD to an area where the drifters cache can be found. Boots: Buy them in Dust Town from the merchant "Alimar" for 8 gold. Juggernaut Armor Examine the three tombstones in the Brecilian Forrest to get the first three pieces. Successfully complete the "Elven Ritual" quest in the Ruins to get the final piece. Legion of the Dead Armor The Deep Trenches Boots: in a sarcophagus in the room immediately to the left of the tunnel exit from the first bridge area where the legionnaires are fighting the darkspawn. Gloves: in a sarcophagus in the room directly opposite the first containing a fire-breathing dwarven statue trap. Breastplate: in a sarcophagus in the room with the hurlock emissary who summons skeletons. Helmet: resting on the legion altar within the Legionnaire Shrine. Shield: purchase from Ruck in Ortan Thaig. Armor of Diligence Boots: bought off of Owen after the Night of the Living Dead event. Chest Piece: in the temple while you're on the urn quest Gloves: are at the Shaper's, in Orzammar. External links Category:Items